


MonsterBunny Hunting

by clarency



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dad Chris Larabee, Family, Hunting Monster under the bed, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Monster under the bed can not die, Tiny Ezra, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Buffy and her young slayers are out hunting, the run into a five year old boy by the name of Ezra with a rifle that is looking for the monster under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MonsterBunny Hunting

Buffy stood in front of her younger slayers protectively as a small boy that looked like he was five years old top, stopped in front of her with a big rifle in his hand.

”Pardon me Ma’am,” The green eyed boy said politely and tipped a imaginary hat. ”Have you seen a purple Bunny with red eyes and fangs?”

”What?” She asked surprised and looked around expecting Anya to pop out and yell surprise I’m not really dead and this is Xander’s spawn. But no Anya was in sight and the boy was still there.

”I think you heard my question;” The boy said impatiently. ”I have a purple demon Bunny in my closet that seems to be coming back to life every night, usually Pa and Uncle Buck, Uncle Vin, Uncle JD, Uncle Josiah and Uncle Nathan kill it, but they have a bust to take care of tonight so I have to do it,” He said proudly and straightened up. ”Because my baby sitter, Mrs Nettie is to old and her eye sight is not as it used to be,”

”Who are you calling old Ezra?” A old woman with grey hair and twinkling eyes stepped up behind the small boy. ”I told you to wait for me so I could shoot it, I haven’t lived alone for so many years without learning a few tricks boy,”

”But Mrs Nettie,” Ezra protested. ”You can get hurt, it’s better if….”

”Shush now Ezra,” Nettie ordered. ”We’re going hunting so we can go back and give you a bath, have a late meal snack and bed time story. Or do you want me to put you to bed without the bed time story?” She narrowed her eyes towards the young boy in front of her warningly when it looked like he was about to argue.

”No,” He said to quickly and tried to look cool about it. ”Not like I would care about a dumb bed time story, but you seem to be enjoying giving them and I wouldn’t deprive you the pleasure.”

”Uh-huh,” Nettie answered grinningly, knowing that the boy liked the stories as much as she did, and grabbed the rifle from the boy with one hand and grabbed the young boy to put on her hip with the other.

”I can walk on my own,” Ezra said indignantly to the older woman.

 

”I know you can, but humour a old bat like me would you?” The older lady answered as her grip on the five year old tightened for a few seconds, showing that she had been worried about him. ”Now let’s see where that darn Bunny monster of yours have jumped off to,”

”Alright Mrs Nettie,” Ezra agreed knowing that he couldn’t argue with her about this and longer. He might as well give up and do as she said so he could go home and get that bed time story, maybe even talk to Chris on the phone before he was sent off to bed.

”Uh, pardon me, Ma’am, we can take care of this creature you’re looking for,” Buffy offered with a nod towards the girls behind her. She didn’t feel that this older lady should go hunting for a demon together with a boy in the middle of the night.

”Now why would I allow young girls as you to take of a problem that’s not yours?” Nettie looked her over. ”An axe,” She muttered low to Ezra. ”Is is just me or are the girls these days taking any means necessary to protect themselves when they’re out partying?”

Ezra shook his head seriously and looked like a mini adult. ”It’s a dangerous world out there Mrs Nettie,”

 

”I know sweetheart, you of all people know that,” Nettie somehow managed to put the rifle under her arm and reached out her hand to pet Ezra gently over the head.

”I am not a sweetheart,” The small boy protested as he tried to swat away her hand from his hair.

”Of course you’re not,” Nettie smiled fondly as she turned to the girls. ”It’s alright, you girls can go on to your party, me and my boy here have the situation under control. Plus, we need the practice. This thing isn’t really dying for good,”

”Sure noticed that after Uncle Nathan chopped it into pieces with his knives,”

”Sure freaked him out to see the bunny melt together again,” Nettie answered with a grin over the memory.

”I did not freak out,” Nathan protested with the knives in his hands coming up behind her. ”I lost sight of Ezra and thought he disappeared,” He finished off meekly as the others stared at him with raised eyebrows.

”Pa,” Ezra squealed happily as he spotted Chris striding towards them with his ATF vest still tight in place.

”Ezra,” The man in black clothes smiled as he scooped up his son from Nettie. ”What have I told you about breaking into my gun cabinet and sneak out on your own in the middle of the night?” Chris hugged his son closely as to reassure himself that he was really there.

”But Pa,” Ezra protested. ”You had to be at work and catch the bad guys, and I didn’t want Mrs Nettie to get hurt hunting, and I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt either. So it was up to me to do it, because I’m a Larabee now, and Larabee’s do the impossible, while improbable might take a few minutes longer,”

He didn’t see the girls behind Buffy melt, thinking that he was the cutest thing they’ve ever seen after his well spoken words.

”As admirable that is little Pard,” Vin drawled while ignoring the girls and looking around for tracks that the Bunny might have left behind. ”You’re not doing it again,”

”Though it was amusing to see team Five’s looks over how quickly we handled the bust and rushed off just saying that Ezra had a monster in his closet that needed to be taken care of,” Buck smiled proudly over how Ezra had taken his words to heart about the Larabee name. He reached out to pet Ezra on the head.

”Uncle Buck,” Ezra whined covering his hair with his hand. ”Not the hair,”

”He’s your kid alright,” Buck confirmed with a gentle smile to Chris that scowled at him before smiling proudly at his young son for his sense of responsibility.

”Brothers, I think it’s time that we take the creature down as soon as possible so the Little One can go to bed soon,” Josiah boomed as he eyed the girls with the axes and swords. ”Is is just me or do the girls these days carry anything to protect themselves?”

”That’s what I said,” Nettie huffed as she held on to the rifle, happy that the men had responded so quickly to her call about a missing Ezra. That boy needed all the confirmation he could get that he was a part of the family now.

”Uh,” Buffy tried to speak up again, not knowing what to think of these people.

”We got more back up now young lady,” Nettie answered. ”It’s alright, you girls go on to your party,”

”They offered to help?” JD smiled brightly. ”See Buck, I told you there’s still some good people out there,”

”Shut up JD,” Buck grumbled while counting in his head over how much he actually lost to the kid in that particular bet.

”Boys,” Chris ordered as he held a firm grip on his son, eyed the girls one last time and shook his head. He didn’t have time to stop and ask these girls what they were doing with all those weapons, plus Nettie seemed to be calm enough. The Nettie radar for picking up wrongness always worked. ”It’s getting late, and Ezra needs to go sleep,”

”Sorry Boss,” The two men answered in chorus as the other three men snickered.

”I brought some extra holy water tonight if you like some brothers,” Josiah offered as they started to make their way towards the forest Vin taking the lead.

”The Bunny is not Dracula in his animal shape Uncle Josiah,” Ezra protested exasperated having had this argument before, he was tired of convincing his Uncle that he was wrong.

”You have yet to prove it to me little one,” Josiah answered calmly with the kind of tone you used as to humour a crazy person and the others laughed over Ezra’s frustrated moan.

As they disappeared bickering into the night Buffy raised her eyebrows to her Slayers in question.

”I’m marrying that boy when he grows up;” One of the ten year old slayers that had hid behind the older girls sighed dreamingly.

Buffy stared at her before shaking her head. She’d let Xander handle that crush. She had some research to do about the Bunny so she could come back and help the boy and his family get rid of the thing for good another night.


End file.
